As a fish aquarium matures, biological waste such as excrement from the fish, uneaten food and other waste products will settle to the bottom of the tank, usually on and/or underneath whatever sand and gravel is present in said tank. The waste products will slowly change the chemical composition of the water, permitting the growth of algae and bacteria which can be harmful or fatal to the occupant fish. The buildup of the waste also produces odors that are considered foul and unpleasant. Regular maintenance activities must be provided to the aquarium to better ensure the health of the tank occupants and the aesthetic characteristics of the aquarium. Such maintenance activities typically include frequent filtering of and chemical treatments to the tank water on a daily or weekly basis, as well as less occasional removal of the waste products trapped in the gravel or sand.
Present techniques to clean the gravel or sand include the use of a siphoning pump to drain out a substantial volume of water so that a person can use scrubbing brushes and/or sponges to manually remove and absorb the trapped debris. Fresh gravel or sand may also be used to replace the dirty bottom material, but this usually requires the removal and storage of the tank occupants which is stressful to their health, and the process is often tedious and messy that many find to be unpleasant. Therefore, there is a need for an aquarium or tank cleaner for expediently and efficiently cleaning gravel or sand from the bottom of an aquarium with minimal disturbance to its occupants and the end user.